


Officer Kim's Office Romance in Overtime

by guava



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nail clipping as foreplay, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Misunderstandings create friction between Inseong and Youngbin, yet also providing the spark for them to carry out a naughty scheme in the office when no one else is around.Part 02 of a Sepgu Sangsa AU.Other Parts:Part 01:Through the Bracelet (Chapter 02)Part 03:Survival Out of the Company
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Officer Kim's Office Romance in Overtime

Everything was going well for Inseong's first night with Youngbin until Inseong saw how declaring his love might be a bad idea. Beneath him, Youngbin was beautiful and generous with his soft cries released through parted lips. Perhaps at the height of his pleasure, he would not hesitate to say that he loved Inseong too. But could he bring himself to say anything else while he had Inseong inside him? There was no way Youngbin would leave Inseong hanging even if it meant saying the words he was not ready to say yet.

As Inseong made Youngbin come, he forced his declaration back down into his chest that felt overstuffed with feelings. All he released was a grunt from the back of his throat, then he was done too. He remained silent as he let Youngbin kiss his shoulder and up to the side of his face, catching his breath before holding Youngbin close and returning Youngbin's kisses. It took them three months since Inseong had asked Youngbin out to get to where they were, and Inseong reminded himself that they had the rest of their lives for him to bring Youngbin to wherever Youngbin wanted to be taken.

They would have continued to sleep in the same bed and more for the following week if their official duties had not gotten in the way. From Youngbin's apartment, Inseong had to set off for a business trip to Busan to assist Jaeyoon with market research for their company's new line of products. At first, Youngbin had his nights free for phone sex and talking about how much he missed Inseong, but then their general manager fell out of commission with a bad cold. Youngbin not only covered Dawon's most urgent workload, but also caring for the man with no relatives and non-work friends in Seoul, and so catching the flu bug from him.

For the rest of Inseong's trip, Youngbin was too ill to chat. He had chosen to fend for himself to avoid spreading his cold to anyone else and banned all visitors from entering his apartment.

On Youngbin's first day back to work, Inseong presented to Youngbin a special Busan brand of ginseng extract with a large cute pop-up sticker stuck on its box. Before Inseong could explain that the sticker of the bunny and kitty snuggling under a fluffy pink blanket represented them, work tore them apart again, this time through a morning team meeting.

The meeting room was cold enough to promote productivity in the second month of summer, yet Inseong was boiling over with his concern for Youngbin's health. Close to the end of the long wooden table, Youngbin occupied a seat that was diagonal to the air conditioner. He should have sat far away from the blasts of cold air, and Inseong regretted that he had not nudged Youngbin to his side of the room.

Every move of Inseong to take care of Youngbin in the office must be done with absolutely subtlety. Since they started dating, Youngbin had asked to keep their office romance on the down low and maintain a clear divide between their private and work life. In front of their colleagues, they continued to address each other with honorifics while Inseong smirked on the inside from his knowledge on how Youngbin said his name after Inseong had shoved him up against the wall and put his hands dangerously low under Youngbin's hips. 

Youngbin's three days of sick leave had left a gap in Inseong's intimate knowledge of him that Inseong was at pains to fill. While he needed to know how Youngbin had survived on his own, all Youngbin wanted to talk about was what Inseong had done and learnt out of town. Once everyone was free to return to their desks, Inseong was going to give Youngbin a thorough examination that would go beyond exercising his powers of observation from afar.

From the pocket of his blazer, Youngbin took in his hand a narrow bright blue packet--one of the special ginseng extract from Inseong. Inseong watched Youngbin tear the packet open, tuning out their general manager's latest nagging about paying attention to the bottom line. Instead of sucking the ginseng extract out of the packet, Youngbin dunked its opened end into his white mug of coffee.

Could that be one of Youngbin's favourite home remedies? Was he having trouble getting through the day without the extra dose of caffeine? Youngbin rarely drank coffee, claiming that it sped his heart rate up too much, so did the mug before him mean he was still unwell?

These questions ran through Inseong's mind as he clutched the edge of his table and continued watching Youngbin lift the packet of ginseng extract out of his mug to put it between his lips. As Youngbin sucked on it while tapping on his tablet, Inseong imagined the tingling sweetness of the ginseng mixing with the bitterness of the coffee on Youngbin's tongue, sparking a chaotic urge to throw himself across the room at Youngbin. An efficient plan came together in his brain: he would replace the ginseng extract packet with his tongue, then deprive Youngbin of oxygen with his mouth until Youngbin fainted and Inseong had no choice but to take him home.

His other co-workers were no more than a gasping mass of grey stick figures in his imagination, and so Inseong was shocked back to reality as his highest ranking co-worker asked, "Officer Kim, your thoughts on this month's agenda?"

At General Manager Dawon's prompting, all heads turned towards Inseong. Inseong gulped as everyone, included Youngbin, waited for him to open his mouth. No doubt, everyone was thinking that he was too quiet for once, and the meeting had gone on too long without his usual interjections and commentary. Someone in the room--Inseong would put his money on Taeyang--might just believe it if Inseong pretended that they had fallen into an alternate universe. Inseong thought he could pull off a more realistic act that involved dashing to the washroom with the excuse of a stomach upset, but there was the dreadful downside of putting the image of himself doing 'number two' in Youngbin's head.

His best bet was to improvise. On his right, the screen of Intern Kim's laptop glowed with the open document for the meeting minutes that he was taking down. Inseong stole a peek at the bottom of the document, commenting on the last item typed, "So, with regards to this month's agenda to replace Dawon's half head of organic cabbage with the regular kind..."

What was left of the meeting was taken up with their general manager chewing their intern out for digging into his stash in the communal fridge. Inseong was the next to step into the line of fire and was given an earful for spacing out. After the meeting ended, Inseong begged the grumbling Intern Kim to forgive him for reading out his private notes, in case the intern chose to pay Inseong back the next time he ordered takeout for the entire office through 'accidentally' leaving out Inseong's order.

Sighing, Inseong retreated to the pantry for a glass of water. His throat had become parched from his apologies. But his mood lifted instantly as he spotted Youngbin filling up a glass at the water dispenser, and following the singing of his heart, he put his arms around Youngbin from behind.

"Inseong-ssi?" Youngbin said, and Inseong could detect a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Inseong mumbled into Youngbin's hair. "I want to hold you so bad."

"Someone might come in. You'll have it to save it for the weekend when I've cleared my backlog."

Inseong got the message. Still, he practically radiated reluctance as he loosened his hold, which Youngbin tried to appease as he passed Inseong the glass of water in his hand. Inseong took it from him to have something to hold and not touch Youngbin again, staying silent as Youngbin refilled another glass.

When Youngbin turned back to him, Inseong asked, "Is there really nothing I can help with? You need more rest, three days isn't enough to get over a cold."

"I'm fine, thanks. It's enough for me since I'm usually really healthy," Youngbin replied. "If you don't believe me..."

Holding the back of Inseong's neck, he brought Inseong's head down to bring their foreheads together. Inseong huffed warm breath onto Youngbin's nose, a little flustered from having Youngbin's face close to his, with a slight dip of his head being enough to close the gap between their mouths.

"See?" Youngbin said, quirking his lips upwards and running his fingers down Inseong's nape. "At least I don't have a fever."

Inseong did not believe that Youngbin was just allowing him to check his temperature with an unscientific method. "Hey, this is unfair. Why do you allow yourself to touch me in the office but won't allow me to touch you?"

Only after speaking those words out loud did Inseong realise that he sounded harsher than he intended. His spine went cold as Youngbin let his smile fall off his face.

Releasing Inseong, Youngbin pulled away and said, "I see your point. I'll let you get back to work, then."

"Youngbin-ah..."

When Inseong tried to speak, his throat felt stuffed. To make up for his loss of words, he reached for Youngbin, only for Youngbin to step away.

Youngbin gave him a smile that was weaker than the one before but was no less genuine. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Once Inseong was left alone in the pantry, he set his glass of water down on the counter to tear at his hair with both hands. Something was wrong, seriously wrong with his brain. The wall was right there if he wanted to bash his head into it and knock out all the parts that had led him to get the opposite of what he wanted.

* * *

Off the clock, Dawon transformed from Inseong's nagging superior to his oldest non-straight friend. He was generous with his time and sympathy in lending an ear to listen to Inseong's 'boy problems', which as of late were just basically 'Youngbin problems'. Since Dawon also knew Youngbin personally, Inseong did not have to take the trouble to explain his and Youngbin's dynamics for Dawon to understand his newest obstacle in burrowing his way into Youngbin's heart. 

If Dawon wasn't beside him, Inseong would have gotten drunk at the food stall near their office building. When they were nearly done with their dinner, Inseong got the idea to get a thick roll of tuna kimchi kimpbap for Youngbin since Youngbin was working overtime. He ordered the food to go without checking Youngbin's plan for dinner, too much of a scaredy cat to face Youngbin after his slip up in the pantry. 

In the evening, his cowardice had yet to subside under the moonlight. So he continued to put off going back to Youngbin, pulling out a mini-chess set among the random items in his backpack to challenge his companion to a game. 

While Inseong waited for Dawon's next move, he poured himself a glass of soju. He thought about Youngbin and sighed, "Maybe he has already eaten. Maybe he's become more careful about his health after using up some of his sick leave." 

"Let me have those then," Dawon said, reaching over the small chessboard for the red plastic bag that contained the roll of kimbap. 

"No!" Inseong put his hand over the opening of the plastic bag to block Dawon's greedy aim. "You've got your organic cabbage. And I've put my love into this kimbap." 

"I think you can only do that if you've made the kimbap yourself," Dawon pointed out. "But ugh, fine, I'm not interested in eating your love. Why aren't you bringing it to him anyway?" 

"I've got to slow down and go at his pace," Inseong explained. "I become totally stupid when I just charge towards him. He might think that I'm...annoying. Obsessive. Uncool." 

"That's a lost cause, he knows that you're all of that ever since you joined the company." 

Instead of disagreeing, Inseong moved his white rook to deliver a checkmate. He had won, yet he was not very pleased as his chess pieces reflected his victory but not the way out of his current Youngbin problem. 

Sighing again, he planted both his elbows on the table and rested his chin on both his fists.

"It's tough being the one to like someone first," he thought out loud. "Especially someone nice like Youngbin. Maybe, I don't know, he's too nice to not be with me since I like him so much." 

Adopting a gentler tone than before, Dawon pointed out, "You know, you're nice yourself. You're nice most of the time. Why don't you do the nice thing and fill Youngbin's stomach?"

Inseong got the hint to go into action and take large strides towards their office building. Yet as he started to get up, the memory of Youngbin's weak smile resurfaced in his mind, and his butt seemed glued to the plastic stool beneath it.

He sat back down, groaning, "Why would Youngbin want to see someone as annoying, obsessive and uncool as me after a long day of work?"

Before him, Dawon just frowned at Inseong's show of hopelessness.

"I need more of a confidence boost," Inseong said. "Could you be a friend and play another game with me? Show me how much you've improved while sick in bed and reading that chess webtoon!"

"I just said I read it, I never said it improved my chess in any way!" Dawon protested.

Just then, he leaned to his side and raised his arm, also raising his voice to say, "Hey you two, don't ignore me and get over here!"

Inseong turned to see who Dawon had called out to. In the small space of the food stall, their co-workers Rowoon and Juho duly came over to their table and said their greetings.

"I'll treat you two to dinner if you'll take my place and play chess with Officer Kim," Dawon offered.

"I don't know how to play," Rowoon said.

"Me neither," Juho added.

Dawon upped his offer, "If you'll let Officer Kim teach you, you'll get dinner and a free pass to not say anything for our next meeting."

Rowoon and Juho looked at each other, shrugged and took their seats on either side of Inseong.

The deal was sealed as Dawon set down some cash on the table and departed from Inseong and his two new students. His absence unleashed their fun-loving side, which was at odds with the fixed rules of chess that Inseong had laid out for them. Rather than play a proper game, they proposed creating a new one that did away with the board and was heavily inspired by rock-paper-scissors.

"Ready...set...go!"

On Juho's cue, Inseong and Rowoon shuffled the chess pieces in clenched fists behind their backs and chose one to present atop their palms. Inseong had chosen a white bishop that in conventional chess would have beaten the knight resting on Rowoon's palm.

"The horse tramples on the person-shaped piece," Rowoon insisted. "That's one win for me and one loss for you, hyung!"

"No fair!" Inseong grumbled. "I know how to actually play the game, I should be crushing you guys at this."

"Sorry, hyung, our brains can't handle anything complicated like chess tonight," Juho said. "Except for Youngbin-sunbae, we're the last ones to leave the office."

"What! He's still there?"

"I'm not sure," Juho said. "He's really deep into his backlog and it seems like he's planning to skip dinner."

"That won't do!"

This was no time for Inseong to be inventing a new form of chess in a food stall when his beloved was working himself to the bone on an empty stomach. As he leapt to his feet, the table shook, shocking Rowoon and Juho. Inseong collected his stuff and gave them his hasty farewell, tossing excuses about having somewhere he needed to go and someone who needed him.

* * *

Inside the lift heading up to their floor, Inseong counted the increasing numbers to block out all his thoughts. On the way there, he had finalised his rough script on what to say to Youngbin. Anymore tinkering with it would tempt him to script Youngbin's reactions too and imagine a more and more unrealistic scenario, developing it towards an unrealistic endpoint where he would take Youngbin on the office floor.

His heart leapt into his throat when he spotted Youngbin still hard at work at his desk. Even as the office's glass door beeped after Inseong unlocked it with his employee pass, Youngbin did not check to see who had arrived. Inseong trod across the grey carpet towards him, rustling the plastic bag of kimbap to announce his arrival.

On reaching the side of Youngbin's desk, he called out, "Youngbin-ah."

"Oh, Inseongie!" Youngbin looked up from his desktop screen. "I was thinking about you!"

"Really!?"

Inseong widened his eyes as Youngbin blushed and glanced sideways to hide his shyness, asking, "Why are you back here?"

"I bought you this." Inseong placed the bag of kimbap on Youngbin's desk and explained, "I ran into Juhoo and Rowoon at the food stall and they said you haven't had dinner."

"Yeah. Thanks for this, it's much better than having a late supper on my own."

On biting into the kimbap's filling of tuna and kimchi, Youngbin's entire face lit up. He used a pair of wooden disposable chopsticks to snap up each piece cut from the roll of seaweed wrapped rice and ate each of them in one bite, satisfying a sizeable hunger that he had obviously been suppressing for a while. His hearty eating stirred up pride within Inseong for giving Youngbin exactly what he needed, followed with regret and shame over having delayed his arrival for selfish reasons. 

Perhaps Inseong had known all along, that he still had a long way to go to earn Youngbin's love. 

After swallowing, Youngbin asked, "What about you? Have you eaten?" 

"I had a healthy non-organic dinner with Dawonie," Inseong replied. "So, what you were saying about thinking about me...can you tell me more?" 

His curiosity had got the better of him. From how Youngbin let it slip that Inseong was in his thoughts, and him being pleased to see Inseong, Youngbin must have been thinking only good thoughts about Inseong.

"Well..." Youngbin looked down and away again, pausing to set his chopsticks down. "I was just thinking about what I'd like to do with you. I've been thinking about it from our last time."

"From our last time?" Inseong prompted.

His ears had perked up, his heart was racing.

"Yeah, I..." Youngbin looked back at his desktop screen, then continued, "How about I tell you when I'm done with work? I only have a little bit left. You can wait for me at your desk unless you want to leave first."

"Oh, no, I won't go away. I'll wait."

Youngbin just had to leave him on a cliffhanger, yet Inseong was in no way miffed. Even when he wasn't around, there was still an imaginary version of himself attached to Youngbin, and that was more than he could wish for.

Just as Inseong started to retreat to his usual work space, Youngbin got to his feet and said, "Here's a little something for your patience."

He started leaning in closer to Inseong's face, then stopped, freezing the air around them with his hesitation. "Can I...May I kiss you?"

"Of course! I can't get enough of your kisses, you don't have to ask!"

Inseong would have gotten embarrassed about his thirst for Youngbin's kisses if Youngbin's reply had not thrown back his earlier guilt back at him.

"It's only fair for me to ask. What you said this morning made me see that I've been taking your openness to skinship for granted and I shouldn't do that."

"Forget about it," Inseong insisted with a squeeze around Youngbin's upper arm. "I was just talking nonsense, not being my best self because it was too early in the morning."

"Is that so?" Youngbin thought about what Inseong said and continued, "Still, I think having a sense of fairness between us isn't a bad idea. I should have let you know that for a while, I'm more than fine with light displays of affection at work. I can't get enough of you, too."

Youngbin's plain declaration just about bowled Inseong over. He held himself together to demand, "If that's the case, then where's my kiss?"

Laughing, Youngbin pressed his lips on Inseong's cheek.

Inseong resisted turning his face to get more than a little peck. Before he lost all self-control, he took his giddy steps towards his own desk. Holding in his impatience for Youngbin to zip through his remaining tasks, he sat in his chair and laid his arms on his desk to create a makeshift pillow for his head.

He had no idea that he had dozed off until he was shaken awake. As he stirred, raising his head from his arms, he felt the back of his hair being caressed.

Then Youngbin said into his ear, "Inseong-ssi, I want you to take me in this office."

A high-pitched yelp escaped from Inseong's throat. Inseong leapt out of his chair, turning to take in Youngbin's smile that was closer to a smirk. The familiar office supplies around him--the slightly skewed keyboards in front of his colleagues' desktops, the colourful binders stacked on the wooden cabinets and the slivers of darkness peeking out from between the drawn blinds--were too distinct to be part of a dreamscape.

"You're joking, right?" Inseong said with a weak laugh.

Youngbin shook his head. "No, look at this."

He dropped onto Inseong's desk a white plastic bag with the logo of the convenience store opposite their office building. It contained only three items: a small box of condoms, a bottle for 150ml of lubricant and a travel kit in a white transparent pounch. Inseong gulped as he peered into the plastic bag, understanding Youngbin's naughty intentions behind most of his purchases except the last one.

"When did you get these?" Inseong asked.

"When you were having a peaceful nap on your desk," Youngbin revealed.

Taking out the travel kit, Inseong guessed, "Are you going to run away if I don't give you what you want?"

"I've never even thought of that! I bought it to use this."

Once Youngbin had unzipped the transparent pouch, he removed from within it a plain metal nail clipper. He unsnapped it open and continued, "I'd like to trim your fingernails, if that's okay, so you can put your fingers in--"

"Right," Inseong cut him off as he grabbed Youngbin's hand. "We're doing it."

Dragging Youngbin by the wrist, Inseong led him to their meeting room. A flick of the light switch illuminated the chairs and the long empty table. Here, they would have less chance of accidentally knocking over their colleagues' things and put them back in the wrong place, creating 'evidence' of what they had done. As they sat at the edge of the table, Youngbin nodded in approval of Inseong's strategic thinking and had Inseong rest his hand on Youngbin's thigh.

Since their first night, when Inseong had prepared to sleep over at Youngbin's place, he had not bothered with taking care of the length of his nails. He would not have thought that Youngbin had noticed that they had grown a little long. It meant Youngbin had been watching him, as much as he had been watching Youngbin, and memorising the smallest details for carrying out his wild idea.

Was Youngbin all along less conservative and more adventurous than Inseong thought, or was that the result of Inseong's dubious influence? Yet another reason for Inseong to dig deeper to scratch beneath the surface of Youngbin's prim and proper ways.

He waited for Youngbin to finish trimming the nails of his right hand with a series of competent, businesslike clicks.

"Youngbin-ah..."

"Hmm?" Running the pad of his thumb over Inseong's clipped nails, Youngbin said, "Are you getting excited?"

"Y-Yeah, and a little curious too..." 

When Youngbin released Inseong's fingers, Inseong took his hand away to offer his second set of nails for Youngbin to clip. From the warmth of Youngbin's palm under his own, he drew the courage to ask, "Did you always want to do it in the office? Or did being with me give you the idea?" 

Youngbin looked up, meeting Inseong's eyes, and asked, "Does it make a difference?" 

"I guess not," Inseong admitted. "It's like the question about which comes first, the chicken or the egg. The correct answer doesn't affect the reality that they can both exist at the same time." 

Youngbin nodded and returned to clipping Inseong's nails, as if he agreed with Inseong. Still, he gave his answer anyway once he was done. 

"Being with you did give me the idea. Specifically, I got the idea after our first time." 

"Why? Are you trying to tell me that you're really a salaryman on the streets and a sex fiend in the sheets?" 

Inseong wanted to smack himself for running his mouth. Before he could pass off his comment as joke, Youngbin giggled and said, "Aren't you just describing yourself?" 

Holding Inseong's hand between both his palms, he continued, "I got the sense that you weren't satisfied with our first time, that some unknown factor didn't meet your expectations. It's not a big issue, maybe it's just me." 

"It's not!" Inseong gripped Youngbin's hand with his brows furrowed and repeated, "It's really not." 

"It's okay, I didn't feel down or anything like that. In fact, I became motivated to think about how to make our next time even better. And during my sick leave, I had lots of time to think..." 

Youngbin uncovered the back of Inseong's hand as he brought it to his mouth. Once he had kissed the ridges of Inseong's knuckles, he touched his lips to the skin below them, then lower to the curved edges of Inseong's trimmed nails. 

Inseong shuddered at brush of his fingertips over the soft, wet texture of Youngbin's bottom inner lip. His brain short circuited as he ran his mouth again, pointing out to Youngbin, "You weren't thinking, you were scheming." 

"You could say that." 

As Youngbin massaged along the length and sides of Inseong's ring finger, he curled his lips into a smirk that dispelled Inseong's assumption over having corrupted Youngbin with his influence. Youngbin was already corrupted in the most ideal way as he seemed to luxuriate in his power over getting Inseong hard for him. 

Releasing a deep breath, Inseong leaned in for a kiss to distract himself from the increasing tightness in his pants. All at once, Youngbin dropped all traces of smugness when their lips touched, moaning and allowing Inseong to claim the inside of his mouth. 

In his preparation for taking Youngbin over the meeting room table, Inseong managed to sneak a couple slippery strokes on his erection in its borderline flimsy condom sleeve. He could slow down to appreciate Youngbin having splurged on his supplies, as Inseong noticed from the thinness of the condom and the small print on the lubricant packaging that said: 'Safe for oral consumption'. Looping his arm around Youngbin's waist, he hugged Youngbin closer to him and touched his sticky fingers to Youngbin's mouth.

Youngbin took them between his lips to lick and suck on them, cleaning off the lubricant. As if following a compulsion to remind Inseong of his handiwork, he pushed his tongue against the bottom of Inseong's clipped nails, cramming it under the mildly salty finger pads.

"Stop that now," Inseong growled. "These are going inside you next."

His fingers muffled Youngbin's moan of protest as he drew them out of Youngbin's mouth.

When Youngbin could speak again, he looked over his shoulder at Inseong and whined, "Inseongie...I need your fingers..."

"I'm on it."

Like in a crime show, Inseong did not want to leave behind any trace of his and his accomplice's misdeed. To avoid getting lube on the carpet, he poured more of it on his fingers over Youngbin's ass which was left bare after Youngbin had shoved both his pants and underwear down to his ankles. Youngbin just had to tempt Inseong into bending down to scrape his teeth on the curve of one of Youngbin's firm and round buttcheek, and release the cutest hitch of breath that led Inseong to do it again.

"The lube, it's trickling down my..."

"On it," Inseong said once more, speaking close to the base of the divide in Youngbin's ass on purpose to tickle Youngbin's hole with the warmth of his breath.

Over the rim of the opening, he wiped the excess lube with the pad of his index finger and pushed it into Youngbin. The tightness inside was so incredible that Inseong started to get the jitters over having it wrapped around his cock and coming too fast. To break through his sudden nerves, he worked in two more fingers. Youngbin's eager cry had the intended effect of emboldening him, sending another rush of energy through his body that he put to good use in curling and straightening his fingers.

He should get to the main task in their agenda for misusing the meeting room, before the late night changed into early morning and before his cock became envious of his fingers.

At last, Inseong pulled his fingers out and placed both hands on Youngbin's hips. He ran them down the sides of Youngbin's thighs, smoothing the fine, short hairs that were standing on end from Youngbin's skin. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, just waiting for you to warm me up."

"It's happening for real," Inseong warned, lining his cock against the crack of Youngbin's ass. "It'll become a piece of history that you can never forget, especially during meetings when this room gets this cold."

Sliding his hand up Youngbin's chest, he twisted his fingers around Youngbin's erect nipple, another sign that Youngbin was getting cold in his state of partial undress. Youngbin's sharp cry lengthened into a drawn-out moan as Inseong panted and worked himself into Youngbin. His cock twitched deep inside at the combination of their noises that were thick with desperation. As he reached around to run his palm down Youngbin's similar hardness, a film of Youngbin's pre-come coated his fingers.

The near future was likely to bring meetings in the very room that would be trying for them both. Worse still if one of them had to deliver a presentation. Tuning out might lead them down the path to hell in reliving what they were doing: Inseong pounding into Youngbin until he was sure that Youngbin could feel every part of his girth while Youngbin strained to keep his arms braced on the table, on the verge of pitching forward with Inseong's wild thrusts.

It struck Inseong that he would be giving up the certainty of remaining soft during a long meeting with Youngbin, so he had better make the most out of his sacrifice. Pausing, he caught his breath and reared back Youngbin's hips. When Youngbin turned his head sideways, he allowed Inseong to lay an urgent kiss on his lips, moaning into Inseong's mouth at the teasing caress of Inseong's fingers down his length.

Then Inseong shifted inside Youngbin until Youngbin cried out from having Inseong's erection pressed against his prostate. That, coupled with the tight strokes of Inseong's hand all around Youngbin's cock, led to Youngbin's amazing finish over the meeting room table. Inseong soon came too, with both eyes shut and his forehead pressed to Youngbin's clothed back, attempting to brand into his cells every detail that he was taking in through his senses.

His knees wobbled right after pulling out of Youngbin. He sank onto the carpet, thinking that a quick lie-down wouldn't hurt. Instead of pulling him up, Youngbin lied next to him.

Poking Inseong's arm, Youngbin reminded him, "We can't leave this room like this."

"You know," Inseong curled his fingers around Youngbin's wrist, "I love you."

It was the fault of the romantic inside him wanting to put off addressing practical concerns for a while longer.

Before Inseong could make light of what he said, Youngbin replied with a smile, "I love you too."

His words contained no less than a full hundred percent of absolute sincerity. Exchanging declarations of love turned out to be so simple and effortless, and Inseong could at last let go of his inner turmoil. Still, he held on to his disbelief that he was in the 'love' stage with Youngbin, all the way to a nearby motel where they had decided to spend the night.

There was no way Inseong would shoot down Youngbin's suggestion to use up their convenience store supplies. Once they were both settled cross-legged on the motel room bed, Inseong was done with oiling the gears turning in his head, refreshed from their walk in the crisp air of the early morning. He got out his mini chess-set from his backpack to propose a game of his new variation of chess invented earlier at the food stall, with an added sexy twist.

The chess that required zero knowledge of chess rules was turned into strip chess that required zero knowledge of chess rules. By luck, Inseong won all his rounds and his wins stripped Youngbin down to his navy underwear. When Youngbin mumbled that he had trouble holding his chess pieces with Inseong ogling his exposed skin, Inseong compromised in letting him put on one extra piece of clothing--Inseong's very own blazer.

"I've got the horse," Youngbin said, showing the knight piece resting on his palm.

"Very good. That piece could trample all the person-shaped pieces."

"Well, since you love me and I love you," Youngbin pouted and looked up through his pretty lashes at Inseong, "could you let me win for once?"

"Why not?"

But all was not fair in love as Inseong countered with a rook, which was the only piece that could crush a knight. Youngbin huffed and shook his head, as if in disbelief at Inseong's betrayal, then got off the bed to let his underwear drop to the floor. Inseong just had to lick his lips as Youngbin continued to glower at him with both hands on his hips, right above the pockets of Inseong's blazer that Youngbin was still wearing.

With his victory sealed, Inseong was impatient to sweep his chess pieces aside. He had barely done so when Youngbin pounced on him, brimming with intent to redeem his loss through getting Inseong to cry out for him, over and over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Brought this AU back because of the Sepgu Sangsa fanmeeting! And it didn't seem right to not include office sex in an Office AU. 
> 
> My BinSeong fan account: [@guava_otp93](https://twitter.com/guava_otp93)


End file.
